Dating and Love
by Kizmuth
Summary: 'The Queen is forcing me to marry within a year, Walter. How can I possibly stay calm at a time like this' Everyone gives her sympathetic looks as she yells at her butler. Only Alucard finds this order from the Queen a laughing matter, he's going to have fun, a lot of fun. But what if his master finds someone whom he hates even more than Iscariot? Sort of Follows Manga.


_Sir Integra Faribrook Wingates Hellsing,_

_The Queen and the Round table have agreed that this is in your best interest. Since you have upheld the duty you and your family have been asigned to, you have neglected to sire an heir to the Hellsing organisation. As of now you have one year to marry and plan on having an heir with your husband. If you do not meet these requirments we will be forced to take immediate action and pick a new non Hellsing leader. _

Integra's cuban cigar fell out of her mouth.

Having Alucard as her servant for ten years now, one would think nothing could surprise her anymore. But this, this sent her in a state of shock.

She thought this was bullshit, until she saw the Queen's sacred seal and knew, there was no way out of this.

Right then and there, she knew she was forced into this... Whether she liked it or not.

A curious Alucard grinned at his master.

He read the letter off of her shoulder and his smile spread across his whole face.

He laughed. And was shot multiple times by Integra.

''GET OUT!''

When Seras read the letter that same evening her eyes turned red and she screamed ''THEY'RE BLOODY MAD!''

Alucard was the only one who found this whole thing amusing. Walter was assuring Integra that this wasn't such a bad idea.

''Walter... I don't think any of this will turn out as they thought.'' She whispered and Seras and Walter both frowned.

Alucard of all people was supposed to be on his master's side. That heir is to be his master. Maybe he wanted an idiot master to take advantage of? No. He wanted a true Hellsing to rule him. Not some simpleton.

So he placed a hand on his Master's shoulder and whispered ''I'll make sure that you don't end up with some moron. I assure you Master.''

She didn't know whether to yell at him for even considering involving himself in her love affairs, or to thank him.

She settled on nodding and lighting her cigar.

Integra had ordered Walter to invite every company in her field of work to a ball of sorts. Even if the majesty herself was coming, which she was, Integra wouldn't degrade herself by wearing a dress.

She found a nice suit she had set aside for such an occasion.

A black lean suit, deemed perfect by everyone except Alucard who snorted and said ''Victorian suits were so much better than _**these **_poor excuses.''

She shot him one of her deadly glares. To which he replied with a laugh.

He phased through the walls, after all of these years in her servitude he knew that watching her undress and dress was a bad idea.

The Iscariot wasn't as terrifying as meeting all of these drunken morons.

So the night of the ball had arrived. Integra felt a chill, a normal person would've dismissed it as a draft but she knew better than to do so.

''Alucard.'' She stated in a whisper. Red eyes shone in the shadows and whispered ''Come now Master even back in my day and age we had a fellow to help us when hunting for women. I do belived modern age has dubbed that position as 'The Wingman'.''

He grinned at her and she sighed ''Fine.''

''Greetings everybody. My name is **Sir **Integra Faribrook Wingates Hellsing. I am also your host and do hope you have an excellent time.''

People gathered to greet her and some started discussing all sorts of business musings.

_I beg of you Master don't choose these morons. They probably don't even know how to shoot a gun properly. Besides they're BORING._

She was amazed at her ability to hold two simultaneous conversations. Back when she was a young child she couldn't do that especially with an horny Alucard.

Yes, Horny... It was never a pretty sight. A Russian demon hunter had caught his eye and to this day Integra has problems sleeping. What Alucard told her next broke her transe.

_Master, do greet the man in the corner. He seems...descent._

She grew angry.

_Who are you to tell ME who I should greet or not! Last time I checked YOU were the SERVANT, and I your MASTER!_

The said man from corner walked towards her and outstretched his arm. She shook it and he said ''It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Hellsing.''

This sparked her interest he's the first to have called her Sir without saying Miss or Madam first. But what bothered he slightly was his American accent. Frankly in some conversations she, the Iron Maiden, had a hard time following the butchered version of English.

''Yes, I presume it certainly is. Who are you?'' She asked. Her icy blue eyes scaning him up and down.

''Oh, do forgive me Sir Hellsing.'' He smiled, ''My name's Johnny Morris.''

Alucard bared his fangs and reminded Integra of a feral dog. So much hate?

_Alucard control yourself! That's an order!_

He lunged forward but stopped once he registered his master's orders.

She nodded and asked ''Morris? Are you perhaps related to-''

He cut her off like every man she'd met so far has ''Yeah, I'm related to Quincey Morris. I do believe he helped your grandfather, Abraham Van Hellsing capture Dracula.''

She nodded and sighed ''And I am to presume the 'Johnny' is, as in John Seward?''

He nodded and she saw Alucard take out his guns and fiddle with them.

When the ball came to an end Integra had 'Johnny's' phone number in her hand.

''Call me if you're not busy.''

For the first time since a hell of a lot time ago Integra smiled. A geniune smile.

Seras and Walter were happy she found someone worthy of her time. And on her first night searching too! What a bonus.

Alucard insisted that his Master's time wasn't to be wasted on such a trivial and probably unsatisfying man.

The last part earned him some strange looks.

She shut the door in his face and yelled ''LEAVE ME ALONE ALUCARD! GO BOTHER WALTER!''

Alucard's face fell as he noticed she was still holding that crumpled paper with digits in her hand.

Then he noticed her speach pattern has gone awry.

One thing came to his mind that could explain such a phenomenon; His Master was in love. Placed under a witche's or in this case an american's spell.

He gritted his teeth ''Master...'' and clenched his hands into fists ''I do not like your taste in men.''


End file.
